Second Chances
by Quello Bello
Summary: What happens when a teenage girl from the 21st century becomes Scarlett O'Hara? A whoooole bunch of stuff!


Ok guys, I've got a new story for ya'll. I just thought of the idea, and I think I really have something.... Well, enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Second Chances  
  
Chapter 1- How it all began...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There I was, Rachel Bryant, normal teenage girl, at my favorite place in the world, the library. Okay, so maybe I'm not a normal, so to speak, teenager. I absolutely adore reading, anything and everything. Because of this, well, and the fact that my grades are higher then the rest of my class, I've been dubbed 'bookworm' and 'know-it-all.' Sure, I did other stuff, and was even on the school's basketball team, although the only award I got was for having the highest average out of the female athletes, but generally, I hung out in the library most of the time.  
You see, once I read a book, I get into it, and can't put it down! So, unlike my peers, I spend most of my free time reading. Romance, mystery, historical fiction, you name it, I've readit. Most guys that I've ever gone out with end up being intimidated by my "brilliance" but I'm not a bad looking girl, if I do say so myself. I have short, choppy, auburn hair, with newly added bold, blonde streaks, big hazel eyes, and pouty lips. And according to some, I have a great figure. Guys like me...till I open my big mouth and actually say something intelligent. Oh well, I'll find someone someday.  
Getting on with my story, there I was, minding my own business, immersed in my favorite book, "Gone With the Wind." I had read it about 17 times, and was just reading my favorite part, when a book falls from the sky and hits me right smack in the back of the head. The last thing I saw was the title of the book. "The Wind Done Gone." Talk about ironic...  
When I came to, I was rather cozy, in a big featherbed covered with a down comforter. Needless to say, I didn't want to get up for anything in the world. But the sun had other plans for me. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes, and ran a hand through my hair, only to find that it was long and wavy. Startled, I looked down at my clothes, expecting to see the flannel pants and cotton tank top that I usually sleep in, but lo and behold, I was wearing a chemise! And nothing else! At that point, I had a few suspicions as to where on Earth I was, but I dismissed them quickly, because they seemed to farfetched at the time. Taking a deep breath, I looked into the mirror, and sure enough, looking straight back at me, was Scarlett O'Hara. Not Vivien Leigh, mind you, but Scarlett the way Margaret Mitchell described her. Don't get me wrong, Vivien was a great Scarlett, but this girl, she was different. I just stared at the mirror, too shocked to do anything else. This Scarlett had large, piercing green eyes, naturally thin and arched eyebrows, and long, wavy, black hair that went down her back. Her nose was turned up a little more then Vivien's, and her, um, bosom was as larger as well. But there was that same sparkle in her eyes, and that waist was just as small.  
I took a step back from the mirror, and was about to look around the room, when Mammy walked in. Mammy had a familiarity that I couldn't place, about her. Her strong, stout body stood at the door, her face in a frown.  
"Miss Scarlett, you's gonna be late fo Mist' Wilkes's barbeque!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mammy, I didn't notice the time."  
"Well, ok, what's my lamb gonna wear for today?"  
I dashed to the closet, and, sure enough, there it was. The dress I had always wanted. Scarlett's barbeque dress. I grabbed off the hanger, and thrust it at Mammy. "This one."  
"No, no you ain't. I ain't gonna have you lookin' like a field hand, not after all the buttermilk I rubbed in yo skin this winter, you ain't gonna show your shoulders off in the mornin'. Now, eat yer breakfast that I had made, specially for you."  
"Please Mammy?"  
"Miss Scarlett, you's feelin okay?"  
"Why yes Mammy darling, why?"  
"No reason. Now eat dem vittles."  
"Not unless I get to wear the dress."  
"Oh fine, just eat up, then we'll get you dressed."  
I obediently ate a biscuit with some marmalade, and a boiled egg. Then, I went to go put on my dress.  
"Miss Scarlett, have you lost yo head? You can't wear a dress without a corset. Now here you go, hold on tight." Mammy yanked at my strings, and I instantly became breathless. Good grief, what had I gotten myself into?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, do you like it? Huh? Huh? Review and tell me!!!!!! 


End file.
